


Day One: Holding Hands (Immortalbabs)

by klylet



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: The Creatures
Genre: ImmortalHD, M/M, The Creatures - Freeform, immortalbabs, jakeybabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klylet/pseuds/klylet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of the OTP challenge. Basically, Aleks is out of shape and Jakey almost chokes him. Just fluff and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Holding Hands (Immortalbabs)

They say April showers bring May flowers, but what they don’t mention is that March is still cold as fuck in Massachusetts. Aleks lamentably pulls on a beanie and quickly throws on a scarf before rushing out the door. Jakey did not like people being late, even though he seems undeterred by their belated arrival.

The sprinting to the park wasn’t as bad as Aleks thought it would be. The threshold of spring and it’s beautiful new beginnings distracted him from his fast paced breathing and nearly Jakey. Aleks would have darted past him if it wasn’t for Jakey pulling on the hood of his hoodie and fixated his arms in front and behind the shorter one the he would be completely out of breath from shock.

“Going somewhere?” He smiles down at him after Aleks stops moving fully.

“Yeah, to see this asshole who nearly choked me.” He struggles out of the grasp but not before Jakey gives him a tight squeeze and a hand to take, which Aleks not-so-reluctantly-but-tried-to-seem-so took.

Time passed, the park soon came out of focus and so did the street in front of them. Aleks ended up walking Jakey home without realizing, and good thing he did or he would be walking home in the pitch black. Jakey happily drove him home, but didn’t start the car before Aleks took his hand.


End file.
